pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Towmater.realpixar/ Mater’s Intelligence
• Mater knows everything about engines, engine parts and car parts (more than any other vehicle does), but in an idiot (Mater is NO IDIOT, he just has this idiotic cover to fool others into thinking he’s dumb) savant kind of way. Does this make him the universe's equivalent of a master surgeon? o Considering his job, more like a paramedic who learned enough on his job to be a doctor. • He’s this talking driving encyclopedia! He’s VERY VERY intelligent! He’s a genius! • He’s really quick-witted. He learns very quickly. I mean, he probably does everything for the sheer joy of it. • His brain, is a lot bigger than his body mass. I mean you’re talking about this highly intelligent guy who, who really does a good job at hiding his intelligence and pretending to be an idiot to fool others. Who’s the smarter one, really? Mater or those fools who think he’s really dumb? • Tow Mater uses this genius to his advantage, making people believe that he is a fool when he’s really not. • He’s smart and yet when he goes out in public places, he becomes so goofy that he’s not realizing how goofy he’s being. He acts out before he thinks about it. He ignores the idiot (idiotic cover I should say) in him and enjoys the very moment that he’s in. • Is Mater really that smart? Yes! I think he is! Is he as smart as a human? That’s a possibility. If not, he could be smarter than a human. • What makes a being not of this world so smart? Well, he uses his high intelligence to communicate in a sophisticated kind of way, he has his own unique language, he has a large sophisticated brain with elaborately developed in the areas linked to higher-order thinking, he has this amazing personality and a good temperament. If that’s not all intelligence, then YOU ARE CRAZY! • What would happen if we got Mater out of his world and put him in our world? Would he survive, could he adapt? • Would Mater survive on another planet? Well, that’s a pretty tuff question to crack. Mater is highly adapted to his own environment and his surroundings. But with all this stress what’s going on planet Earth, I don’t know if the poor little guy can handle much of it. You see, if you take a creature out of its environment, and put it in a new environment, they are not used to the new changes so they can do three things, they can try hard to adapt to a new environment, they can move to an environment that suites them better or they perish. Would Mater do one of those three things if he was taken out of his environment and put on planet Earth? Well, he’s a pretty tough little cookie. I’m sure he is smart enough to find ways to adapted to his new environment. He can pretty much withstand anything that throws at him. If Mater were to adapt to a new environment on planet Earth, he’s going to have to suit his needs. He’s going to have to find water, food, a shelter, a place to sleep and be warm and dry and he’s going to have to save his race. But how could he breed here on planet Earth without his own kind with him? He won’t be able to breed with his own kind. That’s his problem, now, how is he suppose to stay alive? Al I can say is, he can try his best to thrive in our world. If we were to meet him and see him, how small would he be? What would he be like? Well, considering that Mater stands for good things, I’d think he’d treat us in the same manner that he treats his friends. He’s a guy that finds the good in anything. If people are nice and friendly to him, then he’s willing to be their friend. He’s a guy that never judges anybody. He sees the vehicle for what the vehicle is. But he does a great deal at judging himself. Mater is, righteous. I mean, he never sits there and lies to you. He doesn’t cuss, he doesn’t cheat or steal. He doesn’t even smoke or drink. He is very honest. But sometimes his friends don’t believe he’s telling the truth. His personality includes, honesty, bravery, fun loving, full of life, goofy, polite, happy, cheerful, positive, daredevil, story teller, ladies man, extremely loyal and kind to a fault, courtesy, young at heart, naïve, genuine, gullible, compassion, dedication and brilliant. So of course he’s going to be so affectionate to us. He’s not going to hurt us but if he feels threatened, he’d protect himself by doing Carate. Mater has no badness or evilness of any kind in him. He’s unconditionally kind and loyal always, like to a fault. Why would Mater kill anyone? He’s not that kind of guy. He’s completely innocent and harmless but he’s not a pacifist. He CAN fight and he WILL fight! He’s this really special guy with a big and kind heart. He literally has a heart of gold, always. Category:Blog posts